


Сборник ответов по Quantum Break

by Babak



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men, Джек китя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Мои ответы за Джека Джойса.
Relationships: Jack Joyce/Paul Serene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Приветствие
> 
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

Мужчина смотрит на Мартина Хэтча и усмехается, видя два варианта событий. Это ли видел Пол? Возможно, он сейчас идёт по той же дороге, что и Сайрин, и ничего это не изменит. Джек отказывает Монарху, зная - со временем хроносиндром сделает его опасным. Намного быстрее, чем бывшего главу Монарха - у Пола хоть лекарства были, а у Джойса - брат, за которым нужно постоянно присматривать, и болезнь, что сводит его с ума. Когда-то давно, будто в другой жизни, он считал эту силу благословением, даром, чтобы все изменить. Намного позже он осознал, почему Пол был таким безумным - эта сила калечит разум, не дает спокойно жить или хотя бы существовать.

Знать, что произойдет - слишком тяжёлое бремя, в то время как разум смешивается в безумный коктейль из себя прошлого, теперешнего, и будущего, и он больше не может различить, чьи мысли какие. Его выпускают, и он смотрит на Уилла, что наверняка уже искусал ногти в ожидании, но никогда в этом не признается, и уже видит все, что он хочет сказать. В тело врываются осколки, не оставляя физических повреждений, но причиняя боль, и Джойс морщиться:

\- Спрашивай что хочешь, брат, - он говорит немного более резко, чем сам хотел бы, но он еще не привык к этому состоянию, он надеется, что дальше будет легче сдерживаться. Должно быть, он видел. Уилл смотрит на него с подозрением в глазах, и Джек думает о том, что ему чертовски хочется выпить.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чему научили тебя годы, проведённые в Таиланде? Сколько раз ты попадал там в неблагоприятные ситуации?

Жизнь в полулегальных и нелегальных организациях Таиланда научила Джека многому - не подставлять никому спину, держаться отстраненно и вежливо, выливать напитки, когда дают выпить. Со временем пришла ловкость рук, и быстрота реакции - нужно следить за теми, кто вокруг тебя, быть готовым отражать атаку, когда ее еще только планируют. Джойс ни в коем случае не стратег или тактик, но был вынужден приспособиться, ибо если тебя уже окружили - выбираться чертовски сложно. А еще нужно уносить ноги, когда тебя всего лапают липкими взглядом, потому что отделаться от этого сложнее, чем просто ударом в челюсть.

Мужчина попадал в смертельные ситуации намного чаще, чем хотел бы, но зато ему никогда не было скучно. Кто-то назвал бы его адреналиновым маньяком, и все же Джек трезво оценивал себя и свои силы. Ничего кроме этого он не умел, жить на что-то нужно, и давайте признаемся честно - это тот способ жизни, который держал его в тонусе, позволял оставаться собой. Порой он думал, что ему бы пошло быть каким-то суперагентом - и все же это были лишь глупые, немного детские мысли, он всего лишь уличный парень, что умеет только драться и пить пиво.

Это, и ничего более. Просто Джек Джойс, парень, который решает проблемы.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берём.  
> Пишем однострочники по самым своим любимым АУ, связанным с персонажем.  
> Вы великолепны.

1\. Кофешоп АУ.

— Добро пожаловать! - улыбается Джек, слыша звонок на двери и поворачиваясь лицом к клиенту. И тут же замирает, не дыша. У Джойса всегда был небольшой бзик на мужчин в костюмах — а тем более и выглядящих очень властно. Клиент выглядел будто олицетворение этого фетиша вживую. Слишком идеальный, чтобы существовать. — Чем я могу вам помочь? — голос становится в два раза тише, превращается в сиплый. Мужчина приподнимает бровь и кладет деньги на прилавок.

— Эспрессо, — он говорит внушительно и четко, и у Джека почти подгибаются колени от прошибающего его возбуждения. Черт возьми.

— Ваш заказ, — он аккуратно ставит чашку, и , дерганно улыбаясь, отправляется назад. Блять, какой же он сексуальный.

— Благодарю, — раздает в ответ, и Джойс с сожалением думает о том, что подобные мужчины — почти всегда натуралы. Как жаль.

— Надеюсь, ты позвонишь, — бросает мужчина, оставляя на стойке салфетку с номером.

Джек ловит его у машины и целует.

2\. АУ, где ничего не случилось.

— Ты невыносим, — громко хохочет Пол, разваливаясь на кровати и хватаясь за живот.

— Но тебе нравится, — отвечает Джек, укладываясь рядом и счастливо жмурясь. День был отличным.

— Несомненно, — бархатно смеется Сайрин и целует возлюбленного, удерживая его руки у постели. — И все же это было безответственно.

— Не более, чем то, что я делаю всегда, — отвечает Джойс, вспоминая как они только что выбежали из заброшенного здания, где находится вообще-то запрещено. Но черт, слишком весело.

— Слава богу, ничего не случилось, — Пол щипает Джека за бок и счастливо смеется.

Он счастлив.

3\. Свап ау.

— Встань на мою сторону, мы все равно ничего не сможем изменить, — Джек устал, его тело распадается, и он чертовски сильно хочет, чтобы это все наконец закончилось.

— Это ты так думаешь, — невозмутимо отвечает Пол, складывая руки на груди. — К тому же, у меня есть секретное оружие против тебя.

— И какое же? — смеется Джойс, глядя на Сайрина, и обескураженно замирает, когда, Пол, ускоряясь, впивается в его губы поцелуем. И отстраняется, самодовольно усмехаясь.

— ...даже и возразить нечего. — сипло отвечает Джойс.

Потому что серьезно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это как — нет вопроса про кроссовер с Поттерианой? Теперь есть.

— Ты какой-то не слизень! — хохочет Джек, облокачиваясь спиной на перила Астрономической башни.

— Будто бы ты стопроцентный барсук! — не остается в долгу Пол, подходя ближе и притягивая пуффендуйца за галстук к себе, аккуратно целуя. — Тебе бы на красно-желтом учится, самое оно.

— Тебе тоже, — скалится Джойс, и обнимает в ответ, отвечает бурно, ненасытно.

— Кто-то идет, — останавливает его Сайрин, осторожно замирая и поправляя одежду, с усмешкой напоследок мазнув губами по чувствительной шее.

— Ты ужасен, — шипит Джек, отходя к перилам и стараясь унять нервную дрожь.

— Привет, Уилл, — жизнерадостно говорит слизеринец, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Драсте, — машет рукой Джойс, подходя к брату и утягивая его за собой. — Я точно знаю, что у вас скоро тест по трансфигурации, а ты даже не заглянул в библиотеку, — когтевранец был непреклонен и Джек скорчил возлюбленному недовольную рожицу, на что тот лишь пожал плечами. Против воинственно настроенного Уильяма он был бессилен. Лишь послал воздушный поцелуй в след, собираясь в комнату.

У них еще будет время.

. . .

Как оказалось, не будет.

Потому что буквально этим же днем родители братьев умерли, и экстерном закончив Хогвартс, они уехали. Пол видел, как усунулся Джек, похудел и будто постарел на несколько лет, и как и Уилл. Но он не мог ничем им помочь, не имел ни малейшей возможности. Смерть их родителей так и осталось тайной, никакой точно информации не было.

Они больше не встречались.

До тех пор, пока в дверь главы Аврората — Пола Сайрина, не постучали. Мужчина разразился длинной тирадой, но поднялся с кровати — и поплелся к двери. Время час ночи, и он буквально недавно вернулся с рейда, слишком уставший, чтобы дойти даже до кровати.

— Кого Мордред при--

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — напротив него стоит Джек, тот самый, Джойс, с улыбкой на пол морды и мешками под глазами. — Нас не ждали, а мы приперлись, — смеется мужчина, оттесняя бывшего любовника и заходя внутрь.

— Ты мне снишься… — неверяще шепчет Пол, прикрывая дверь и прислоняясь к ней спиной.

— Нет, — качает головой Джек и желает шаг ближе, слишком близко, почти зажимает у двери, и мягко прикасается губами, будто и не поцелуй вовсе.

— Надоело прятаться? — Пол приходит в себя и хищно прижимает к себе, не отпускает ни на секунду.

— Появилась возможность остаться, — выдыхает Джойс, выдыхая и утыкаясь носом в шею возлюбленного. — Я чертовски сильно скучал.

— Я тоже, Джек.


End file.
